Upcoming Events
Events Calendar There is a calendar on the Michigan Tech website that can keep you updated on events such as Finals week breaks, Comedians on campus, seminars, etc. Athletics Tech is home to 14 different varsity sports, including 7 men's and women's teams. These include basketball, tennis, nordic skiing, track and field and cross country for both men and women's sports. Additional sports are football and hockey, as well as women's soccer and volleyball. Check out the the Huskies Athletics Web Site Upcoming Sporting Events Currently the Tech hockey, baskteball and nordic ski teams are all in the midst of their seasons. Come out and support your huskies! Upcoming Home Athletic Events *'Basketball' :This weekend, on December 12, both men and womens basketball look to take on fellow yooper rival Northern Michigan. The game will take place at Northern at the Berry Events Center. Although it is an away game, it is just a short drive. *'Hockey' :The Tech hockey team hosts the University of Minnesota this weekend. Face-off is set for 7:07 both nights at the John MacInnes Ice Arena. On December 18, the Huskies will take on Northern Michigan at Northern, which is once again, just a short drive away to go support the team in the rivalry. *'Nordic Skiing' :Nordic Skiing also hosts the Michigan Tech Challenge this weekend at the Tech Trails on both Saturday, December 12 and Sunday, December 13. See the home athletics page for recent results *'Schedule of Next Month's Home Events' :Concordia-St. Paul University MTU Basketball Tuesday, 12/29/2009, 05:30 PM SDC Wood Gym :Northern Michigan University MTU Basketball Saturday, 1/2/2010, 01:00 PM SDC Wood Gym :Northern Michigan UniversityMTU Hockey Tuesday, 1/12/2010, 07:07 PM John MacInnes Ice Arena :Hillsdale College MTU Basketball Thursday, 1/14/2010, 05:30 PM SDC Wood Gym :University of Alaska Anchorage MTU Hockey Friday, 1/15/2010, 07:07 PM John MacInnes Ice Arena :University of Alaska Anchorage MTU Hockey Saturday, 1/16/2010, 05:07 PM John MacInnes Ice Arena :University of Findlay MTU Basketball Saturday, 1/16/2010, 12:00 PM SDC Wood Gym :Minnesota State University MTU Hockey Friday, 1/29/2010, 07:07 PM John MacInnes Ice Arena :Minnesota State University MTU Hockey Saturday, 1/30/2010, 05:07 PM John MacInnes Ice Arena Sporting Event Venues *'SDC Wood Gym' :The Varsity Wood Gym, home to the Husky basketball and volleyball teams, seats 3,200 fans. Recent renovations to the gym include resurfacing in the summer of 2008 along with new logos on the floor and a new scoreboard that was first used in the 2008-2009 season. Since it was first dedicated in September of 1980, the Wood Gym has hosted countless basketball and volleyball games, as well as GLIAC and NCAA tournament games. *'Sherman Field' :The football team's domain, Sherman Field is just a short walk from the Student Development Complex. Dedicated in 1981, the stadium is currently in a renovation process that has already seen the installation of turf for the field, and lights for night games. In the future, plans include new seating as well as new press box and field house facilities. *'John MacInnes Ice Arena' :The John MacInnes Ice Arena was opened in 1972 and in the last year has received many renovations to make it new and improved. In 2008, new black and gold seats were installed as well as a new floor. This season also marks the inauguration of the ten new luxury suites that were installed in the summer of 2009. The luxury suites each have a wet bar, drink refrigerator and flat screen t.v. that has both cable or a live-feed of the game. Michigan Tech catering service is also included. The two larger suites seat eight people, costing $5500 for a season and includes twelve season tickets in the package. The eight smaller suites seat six people and cost $4500 for a season along with ten season tickets. The two already existing skyboxes are also undergoing renovations. Fans can rent these for $400 a game and they can hold 65-130 people. *'Tech Trails' :The tech trails are nationally renowned ski trails that have even hosted U.S. National Championship events in the past. Consisting of 35 kilometers of trails, 7.5 km of which are lighted, this course is used for home cross country and nordic ski events. Here is a map of the trails. *'Gates Tennis Center' :Come out and support the Tech tennis team at the Gates Tennis Center. With newly resurfaced courts, the center is also open for daily use to the public if you enjoy playing. Here are schedules and court rates. Ticket Policies Students get free admission to all sporting events with the use of their Tech I.D. Just go to the admission gates/door, show your I.D., and you can get in. The only exception to this policy is hockey games. Hockey tickets are still free, but students must get their tickets in advance. A block of 750 reserved seats are held for the student population at every home hockey game. To get a ticket, just go to the S.D.C. Central Ticket Office, located to the right of the main entrance doors of the S.D.C., and show your student I.D. You can then view available seats and pick out your ticket. If you want to sit by a friend, the best strategy is go pick out your seats and get your tickets together. Then, just bring your I.D. and ticket to the northwest entrance of the ice arena. Students can begin to get tickets at 8:00 A.M. on the Tuesday before a home weekend. If there are still tickets left for the student section at 6:00 P.M. of the night of the game, students can obtain these extra tickets at the northwest entrance. This is the only place to pick up left over tickets. IMPORTANT: Only one ticket per student I.D.! (Season tickets are available for all sports) *Buy Tickets for Upcoming Events *Season Tickets *Ticket Policies Diversity Events There are many diverse dinners, shows, and events on campus every year. Michigan Tech is a very diverse University and they like to have events such as these to help other students explore different cultures. Although there is no schedule up for these events at this time, there are websites on the previous shows, as well as one website that links all the others together. Parade of Nations There is a parade every year that runs from Downtown Houghton to the end of campus. This is a very cool event that shows off all the different cultures at once. After the parade there is an International Ethnic Food Festival where you can try foods you are not used to and experience new things! If you are interested in being in the Parade of Nations, there are forms that you need to fill out. There are forms to do things such as: Having a float in the parade, having a booth to sell food and/or arts and crafts, and there are performance applications if you are interested in dancing, singing, etc. Diwali Night: Festival of Lights This event was help on October 23,2009 and is not yet rescheduled for next year. The Diwali Night: Festival of Lights is a program that was set up the Michigan Technological University Indian Students Assocation. For this event there is a dinner and performance held, which is a great opportunity for you to experience their culture. 2009 Chinese Night Dinner & Show This event just like all the others show you dances and food of the Chinese culture. This event was put on by the Chinese Students and Scholars Association (CSSA). This event was held on February 13, 2009 in the Rozsa Center. International Night International Night is an event put on by the Michigan Technological University International Club and International Programs and Services. For this event there is a dinner and show that ties in all diversities. At this event there is singing, dancing, and any other musical talents. There are other events that have happened in the past, but have not come back to our viewing at Michigan Tech. These events are located on the Talent Shows home page where you can view pictures as well as videos on these events. Exam Study Break Events Inter-Residence Hall Council The Inter-Residence Hall Council (IRHC) holds study break events in each residence hall during the exam week of each semester. The study break events include giving out food to students in need of a study break. The food that is given out differs at each event. *'Finding More Information' :As of now, IRHC does not post their study break event information online. But IRHC's Event page does have other events listed such as information about the Penny Wars, Uno Tournaments, and Bike Storage during the duration of those particular events. Thankfully, you can still find out information about IRHC study break events by speaking to your Residence Assistance (RA) and watching for IRHC table tents in each residence hall. Memorial Union Board The Memorial Union Board also holds study break events in the Memorial Union Building (MUB) Commons during the exam week of each semester. The study breaks consist of Memorial Union Board members giving out food to hungry college students that care to attend. What food they give out differs from study break to study break. *'Finding More Information' :Unfortunately, as of now, the Memorial Union Board does not post study break event information online. And while the Memorial Union Board does have an Event page on their website, currently that page is empty. Fortunately, there is still one way to find out more information about the study break events. The Memorial Union Board does post flyers around campus in well traveled places like the MUB and Fisher Hall. The flyers include the information of where the event is located, what day the event will occur, and what time the event will happen. Rozsa Events The Rozsa is a center we have on campus for the performing arts. There are many events that go on here such as shows and lectures in Houghton. The Rozsa Center is the very last building located on the East side of campus. Schedule of Events A schedule of the ongoing and current events hosted in the Rozsa can be found on the Events Schedule page. The Weekly Movies Each Friday and Saturday of Michigan Tech’s primary school semesters (Fall & Spring), the student run organization called Film Board shows a popular movie for the students of Michigan Tech. The different ways Film Board advertises these movies and important movie information are as follows: Movie Posters Movie posters are hung to display the movie of the current week, as well as the movie of the following week. They are updated on Tuesday or Thursday in two locations. One can be found outside of the Memorial Union Building (MUB) in the clock kiosk, and other can be found in a glass wall case outside room 135 in Fisher Hall. With the posters, a sign is also displayed telling the dates, time, and prices of the movie. Table Tents Table tents are the main source of advertising for the weekly movie. They are put out to provide students with information of what the movie of the week is, a short synopsis of what that movie is about, the movie’s show times and location, the prices of tickets and concessions, and what the movie of the following week is. Table tents are set out on Thursdays in the Memorial Union Building (MUB) and in all three residence halls (Douglass Houghton Hall (DHH), East McNair Hall, West McNair Hall, and Wadsworth Hall (Wads)). Facebook Information about the weekly movies can also be found on Facebook. Film Board has a Page where students can find information on the current movie and its showing, and become fans of the student organization. In addition, fans of the page receive weekly event invites to the current movie. The event page (found from the event invite) give a brief synopsis of the movie and provides the movie’s dates, times, location, length, and ticket price. Film Board’s Website Film Board’s website lists the current weekly movie and movie information (show dates, times, location, length, ticket prices, etc.) as well. The website’s title page is the current movie and information. Past and future movies can be viewed by navigating the drop-down menu on the site labeled "Theatre". On the drop-down menu, you can choose to view the current movie, the past and future movies of the term/semester, or all the movies that have been or will be shown (as of Spring 2009). Other Sources of Information *'Twitter' - Film Board’s weekly movie information can be found on Film Boards’s Twitter page. This one-line blog is updated every Thursday. The updated sentence details what the upcoming movie is, when it is showing (days & times), where it is showing, and the price of tickets. *'Standing Wooden Display Sign' - During part of the year, Film Board puts a standing wooden display sign outside of Fisher Hall displaying a mini-poster of the current movie. This occurs only when Houghton’s weather permits it though. *'The Daily Bull' - Occasionally, Film Board will advertise the weekly movies in the Daily Bull. The ad usually has a small version of the mini-poster of the movie of the week, along with the movie’s days, times, price, and location. Sometimes a daily bull member will add a funny comment about the movie. *'Word of Mouth' – Information about the weekly movies will travel by word of mouth, much like any other sort of information. Film Board members, as well as Michigan Tech students, pass the information along as students ask about the weekly movies or discuss movies or movie related topics.